With all my heart
by Sazzynation
Summary: "We've always been honest with each other, haven't we?"  Blaine and Kurt are watching a movie, and Karofsky's name is being brought up. Spoilers from 3x13 oneshot.


"We've always been honest with each other, haven't we?"

Blaine lowered the cup of tea from his lips, and put it down on the bedside table, to then glance at Kurt curiously at his sudden question.

He was surprised, since they had spent the last hour in silence, watching Nightmare before Christmas, when Kurt had suddenly asked him that.

"Of course", he responded, sounding somewhat confused. "Is everything all right, Kurt?"

Kurt seemed to hesitate, as he was biting his lower lip so adorably, and was picking on the corner of the bedsheets between his fingers absent mindedly. How adorable he seemed to be right now though, it didn't stop Blaine from worrying.

"Kurt?"

"I just..." Kurt swallowed, and met Blaine's eyes. "You trust me right?"

Blaine blinked at that. What a silly question.

"With all my heart", he said, with no hesitation. Kurt let out a relieved sigh, and honestly, that didn't make him worry any less.

"It's Karofsky..."

Now he was really worried. The way he said it implied that something was going on, and automatically, Blaine tensed upon hearing the name.

"Did he do anything?" he asked him, his eyes widening, but Kurt shook his head.

"He didn't hurt me, Blaine", he said reassuringly.

"But?"

"But I did meet him a few days ago", Kurt admitted.

Blaine only nodded, assuming that it had been just a random meeting in town or something like that.

"There's more to that, Blaine", Kurt carried on, and Blaine shifted a bit on the bed, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I kept getting these... Valentine's cards and stuff during Valentine's week. From a secret admirer. I honestly thought that they were all from you, because they were just so romantic, and just so you."

Blaine frowned at this knowledge. No one had mentioned to him about Kurt getting Valentine's cards from a secret admirer. At least not until now. He honestly didn't know what to think about it. Of course, Kurt was attractive, and he couldn't blame anyone for liking Kurt. Who wouldn't?

"I still thought it was from you when the gorilla man asked me to meet him at breadstix before Sugar's party", Kurt carried on. Blaine blinked.

"Gorilla man?"

"Oh, yes. Everytime my secret admirer came to leave a card, he showed up in a gorilla costume. It's silly, really."

Blaine chuckled at this. "And you thought it was me?"

"I told you, you'd do something like that. I'm sure of it."

"I probably would", Blaine agreed, scooting closer to Kurt. "What happened then?"

Kurt swallowed. "I came to Breadstix, as planned... and I waited for you, of course. And the gorilla showed up, and gave me another card. Then he took of his mask, and..."

Blaine feared the worst.

"It was Karofsky, wasn't it?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine wasn't surprised at all. He had always figured that Karofsky had some feelings for Kurt deep down underneath all the insecurity he had for himself. He couldn't deny that the fact was bothering him, because oh, boy, it did.

"What happened?" He asked him. "Did he...?"

"Oh, no, he didn't do anything. We sat down and talked."

"There's more..."

"Yes", Kurt admitted with a sigh. "He confessed his love to me. Told me he had wanted to talk to me ever since we met at Scandals. I turned him down, of course", He added quickly, reaching out for Blaine's hand to give it a gentle squeeze. "But he seemed so down when I turned him down, Blaine... and I feel so guilty. And I feel so guilty for keeping this from you as well."

Blaine squeezed his hand back. He had meant it when he had said that he trusted Kurt with all his heart. But that didn't meant he trusted Karofsky. Not after everything he had done to Kurt. Of course, he believed Kurt when he said that Karofsky had changed, but that didn't change what he had done to Kurt. He had hurt him in so many levels, and just thinking about it angered Blaine.

"You did what you had to", Blaine commented softly. "as for feeling bad... you told me right now, didn't you? You've been nothing but honest, Kurt."

There was another sigh of relief coming from Kurt, and Blaine pulled him closer to him, holding him close.

"You don't hate me then?"

Blaine laughed.

"It's impossible to hate you. Not that I've tried."

"You're not mad? Does that sound better?"

Blaine smiled, and pressed a kiss onto his temple. "No, I'm not mad, Kurt. I'm not saying that I'm particular happy with the idea of him being in love with you, but it can't be helped. As long as he doesn't do anything drastic, then I have nothing to say. Also, you're still here, right beside me, looking very good wearing my t-shirt", he said with a smirk. "So no, no complaints from me." He let his eyes gaze over the others body, and Kurt blushed slightly, which wasn't unusual when they were both half naked in bed, cuddling up to a movie.

"I love you, you know that right?" Kurt said softly, nuzzling up to his neck.

"Love you too", Blaine purred, kissing his cheek. "More than anything."


End file.
